


kiss me twice ('cause it's gonna be alright)

by inasong



Series: a haunted house (with a picket fence) [1]
Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: ((she plays with a gameboy bc that's so 90s)), Domestic, F/F, Fluff, making out and almost burning the chicken, nerd!jamie, sir they are my emotionally support wives, ya know just cute damie stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inasong/pseuds/inasong
Summary: “This is the best birthday present ever, thank you.”Dani arches an eyebrow, thinking back to the birthday present she had given Jamie a year ago. She recalls it had involved less Italian men with ridiculous mustaches and more her in an outfit so – inappropriate, even the simple memory of it makes the tip of her ears turn red. “Ever?” she questions putting her hand on Jamie’s thigh, just a hint of teasing in her voice. Jamie draws in a sharp breath and smirks, gaze still fixed on the Gameboy.“Poppins, you’re going to make me lose.”or: jamie is a nerd who loves to play with her gameboy and dani just really loves her
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Series: a haunted house (with a picket fence) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050449
Comments: 17
Kudos: 176





	kiss me twice ('cause it's gonna be alright)

**Author's Note:**

> hello lgbtq community today I offer you dani and jamie prompts - tomorrow who knows
> 
> "you're on level 176?" - "could you judge me any harder?"

Taking care of a house is difficult.

Dani has learned that much in the time that her and Jamie have spent living together. There are always things to do, no matter the time of the day: dishes to clean, laundry baskets to load, groceries to be stored in the refrigerator, pillows to fluff. An endless list of errands, along with managing the shop downstairs. She reckons they’ve been doing an okay job so far. _Divide and conquer,_ that’s what Jamie had told her while putting together their bed when they had just moved in, her expert fingers moving screws around with a meticulousness Dani couldn’t help but find endearing. So they had done just that, splitting up the chores according to each other’s inclinations: Jamie tends to handle the fixing part of it all – a shaky shelf, the bathroom tap dripping water from a pipe. She’s also rarely allowed near the stove (except for tea, which Dani still struggles with despite her best efforts), but thrives in keeping the kitchen clean.

Out of habit or faith, Dani has instead ended up sticking to the more basic housewife duties, like grocery shopping or folding laundry.

It’s still strange to her. Her worst nightmare before going to Bly was becoming just that, nothing but a piece of furniture in a cold house, cooking dinner for a man she didn’t really love. She used to hate doing anything for Edmund back in the tiny apartment they rented in Iowa City, she hated when he’d sit on the couch with his feet up the coffee table and expected her to wash his socks like some kind of maid. But folding Jamie’s shirts is different: it doesn’t feel like a duty, it feels right. Just another way to say I love you.

On Sundays they close up early, so Dani has time to try Owen’s fancy recipes he sends them from Paris. She’s currently attempting to cook a rather ambitious chicken with potatoes that has a very French sounding name and lots of steps. The unmistakable sound of coins being collected coming from the couch keeps distracting her though, and she almost cuts her finger off when Jamie yells in her rough English accent, “Fucking prick!” to the object settled in her hands.

The Gameboy had been a Christmas present. She had bought it after seeing Jamie play with one of the kids she tutored one afternoon, her fingers quick on the buttons and eyes glued to the screen. Thinking back to it, she could have bought her so many other less noisy things, like a new pair of gardening gloves or a ticket to go see The Cure live. But Jamie loves her little toy, and as long as she’s happy so is Dani. The new Super Mario game is an early birthday present Jamie technically wasn’t supposed to open until later that week but just _couldn’t resist_. She’s been pressing buttons all evening and Dani is about to go insane.

While she waits for the chicken to cook, she walks towards the couch her girlfriend is sitting on and takes a peek at the screen. “You’re on level 176,” she states incredulous and watches a pixelated Mario jump on an evil mushroom. Jamie lifts her gaze up for a second, then goes back to the game.

“Could you judge me any harder?”

Considering the fact that she just started playing today yes, Dani very much can, and she is about to say so when Jamie interrupts her. “And I’m not on level 176,” she slides into a green tube and the screen loads a new setting, “Those are the coins I collected. I’m on level fifteen.” Dani is afraid to ask but still does, “Out of?”

Jamie now has the decency to look a little ashamed, “Technically twenty-six, but there are hidden levels in each zone so maybe around thirty.” She moves slightly to the side, allowing Dani to sit next to her, and presses a rapid kiss on her cheek. “This is the best birthday present ever, thank you.”

Dani arches an eyebrow, thinking back to the birthday present she had given Jamie a year ago. She recalls it had involved less Italian men with ridiculous mustaches and more her in an outfit so – _inappropriate_ , even the simple memory of it makes the tip of her ears turn red. “Ever?” she questions putting her hand on Jamie’s thigh, just a hint of teasing in her voice. Jamie draws in a sharp breath and smirks, gaze still fixed on the Gameboy.

“Poppins, you’re going to make me lose.”

“Maybe that’s my intention,” Dani replies letting her hand climb higher and higher and her lips brush against Jamie’s neck. Jamie whines, but crooks her head to the side anyway, allowing Dani to leave wet kisses on her skin. The familiar tune of defeat coming from the game interrupts Dani’s trail and she lifts her head just in time for Jamie to catch her lips and pin her down to the couch.

The Gameboy lies long forgotten on the coffee table while Jamie’s hands trace every length of Dani’s body, “I hate it when you play dirty.” She says it in between rough kisses and Dani laughs against her mouth, knowing well she doesn’t. And she could stay like this forever, Jamie pressed against her, her soft brown hair tickling her cheeks. But another sound – this time not the product of Mario collecting coins – brings her back to reality to remind her that if she doesn’t take out the chicken from the oven, the whole house could burn down.

“The chicken!” Dani frantically says without giving an actual explanation, disentangling herself from Jamie’s arms and almost falling off the couch in the meantime.

She doesn’t dare tell Owen when he calls later that night while Jamie is doing the dishes that she has actually burned the chicken. He suspects it anyway after Jamie yells from across the room that it was just _perfectly splendid_ and earns herself a death glare from Dani sitting across her on the couch she has settled on. And when Jamie announces that she is going to check on the shop before going to bed, Dani takes the opportunity (half out of spite, half out of boredom) to try out the stupid videogame.

Stupid videogame that turns out to be pretty fun to play. Frustrating, but fun nonetheless. It’s probably just beginner’s luck when she completes three levels in the time it takes Jamie to come back upstairs. She teases her at first when she sees her playing, but then her eyes fall on the screen and her teasing rapidly turns into surprise.

“Fucking hell, you’re good!”

Dani gloats a little before throwing a shell. “Guess I’m just quick with my fingers.”

The implications of what she has just said dawn on her a second after the words have left her mouth. She can feel Jamie’s smirk behind her head and turns around embarrassed, trying to clarify – even though it’s definitely too late. “You know what I meant.”

Jamie takes the Gameboy from her hands and climbs on top of her with an almost inhuman speed, “Oh, trust me, I know.” As her bra gets unhooked with an admirable technique, Dani thinks she should probably buy Jamie games more often.

“How do you feel about _Kirby’s Dream Land_?”

**Author's Note:**

> jamie is playing super mario land 2: 6 golden coins by the way, which came out in 1992, so that's when the story is set! I don't know shit about a gameboy because I'm young (insert victoria pedretti interview here) but I think jamie would be a total nerd about super mario. also domesticity! we love to see it.
> 
> leave a comment if you want to see more <3


End file.
